


For the First Time（增阿、THRIVE）（一）

by AucLan



Category: B-PROJECT and related fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Gen, M/M, WIP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: *給自己的生日禮物^ ^*Winter of Fantasia 幻想國之冬日衍生*片段、私設有*題目來自Frozen的For the First Time since forever
Relationships: MasuAshu, THRIVE - Relationship





	For the First Time（增阿、THRIVE）（一）

**Author's Note:**

> *給自己的生日禮物^ ^  
> *Winter of Fantasia 幻想國之冬日衍生  
> *片段、私設有  
> *題目來自Frozen的For the First Time since forever

少年拖緊身旁的狼犬，向着自家的方向走去。

從他還是很年少的時候， 就已經是常年積雪。在這個國度，是完全沒有春夏秋天的存在。

但是，聽說在自己剛剛出生的時候，一年裡還是有花朵盛放的時候。不過花朵究竟是長什麼，他完全不知道。

脆弱又漂亮的花是沒有辦法在嚴寒生存的。

他真的很想可以，親自去感受那些來自陌生世界的事物呢......

"阿修你這樣呆下去冷死了我才不管!"

"啊！剛親抱歉!" 少年立刻彎下身揉揉狼犬。那是因為經常迷路的自己，剛親才找來一匹狼犬，分了一點意識，讓自己不至於迷路。

在長年積雪的地方一旦迷失方向，是會致命的。偏偏他完全是路痴，還是會在回家路上迷路的級別。

因為這樣已經不知被健健跟剛親說教過多少次，最終二人還是敵不自己，由剛親弄來一隻可以附身的對象結束話題，自己也樂於不用等他們兩個的陪伴才能出門。

不管是如何的爭吵，他們都會回到對方身旁。

他們都只有對方。

"阿修!"

"剛親不要這麼兇嘛~ 我現在就過來了~"

-TBC-


End file.
